A Christmas Miracle
by gehem
Summary: Liz and Criss struggle to have a baby, and the Christmas will maybe help them to go through it…
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

Liz is sitting in front her computer in the kitchen, a large mug of coffee half-empty next to her, she has her head in her hands, she taps frenetically with her foot against the chair, making a metallic sound at every contact between her and the object.

"Hello, beautiful… are you okay?" Criss just came into the room and puts his hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him, and smiles, she seems exhausted.

"Yes, I am…" He leans toward her and gives her a kiss. She slides her arm behind his back, and pulls him to put her head into the hollow of his shoulder. His warm calms her a bit. He runs hi hand in her hair: "Are you sure?" "Yes, it's just… you know…" she sits up straight. "With all that Christmas stuff it remembers me that my family again, doesn't want me to come for the holidays, and it hurts…" She sights. "Actually, I didn't think, it would hurt this much." He puts his hands on her hips, he comes closer to her. "At least, you have me…" He smiles. "Sure" she takes his chin in her hand and kisses him again. "I have you, my elf prince…", she frees herself from him and gets up. "Coffee?" He sits looking at her work on her computer. "Yes.", she takes the coffee pot and pours him a full cup, and then she completes her own cup. She notices that he is reading what it's on her screen, as she sits, she says: "Oh it's just some ideas from the next year sketches." She scrolls the pages, and sighs. "I don't know if I will keep them to be honest…"

"I like the first one about that crazy dad who wants to exchange his baby for a dog…" She laughs, and her look goes away into the emptiness. "Yeah, I wish I could exchange a baby…" He frowns at her, she feels his surprise, she looks at him and corrects herself: "I mean, at least it would mean that I have a baby!" He takes her hand. "Come on we will get through it, you are no longer alone, and with the wedding and everything, we will have a little Criss Lemon, or a little Miervaldis Chross next year, I promise!" She takes a deep breath looking at him, smiling at his positivity in front of everything.

"I love you." She feels his hand hold hers stronger, and as he pulls her toward him, he whispers: "I love you more." Their lips meet and it's a more intensive kiss, a true love kiss like she likes to give him, she would like that it will never end.

Suddenly the sound of The Imperial March rings out in the room, Liz picks up her phone: "Yes, Jack?" Criss giggles when he hears the name of Jack, actually he thinks that the theme of the darkest prince fits perfectly the man, _well done Liz!_

_"_What? Again! Oh my… Yes, Yes, I'll be there. Oh? Okay, thanks." Liz hangs up and turns over Criss. "Tracy and Jenna had a fight in an after-party yesterday and they need someone to prove that they are not responsible for their acts." She stands up, gulps down her coffee while closing her computer, and kisses Criss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He grabs her free arm. "Hey?" he pulls her against him and takes her neck in his hands. "I need a true love kiss again…" She smiles, and closes her eyes to appreciate the unreal moment he is giving her.

Liz has time to put away her computer when her phone rings out again. "Yes, I'm on my way Jack, I just get out from my apartment", she goes downstairs, and as she arrives at the entrance she sees a big black limo in front of the door. She puts her hat, and pulls up her coat collar, it's freezing outside.

When she goes out, the car door opens and she rushes into it. Jack is here, wearing his usual tux and what seems a new grey coat, he looks very elegant in it.

"Hi Jack" He looks at her while she closes the door and sits comfortably in the seat. "You look terrible Lemon!" She tries to reply, but her brain refuses to work on that one, she just sighs and smiles "I'm happy to see you too, Jack…" He looks her up and down; she has the feeling to be observed through X-Rays. She runs a hand in her hair, and moves her look away toward outside the car.

"Are you okay?" she hardly successes to hide her feelings, but her choked voice lets her down. "Ye-es…" _Pull yourself Liz! _She takes a deep breath, but the fatigue, the cold and the Christmas atmosphere gets her. Her eyes slowly fill up with tears. Jack knocks two times on the tinted glass, the car stops almost straight away.

Jack comes closer to Liz, he sits across from her. She looks at him; the tears have begun to flow on her face. "What's happened Elizabeth?" She looks at him, and shakes her head. "Nothing." She tries to wipe her eyes, but the tears become more considerable. She can't help to cry in front of Jack it's too much to handle. Jack takes her hands; they are surprisingly warmer than hers. "It's okay, Elizabeth, it's okay…" she sniffs. "It's just… I struggled so much to have the work I dreamed of all my life, and… now… when everything is going well in my life I have to struggle again to… to carry out something that it should be natural for me… I begin to believe that I don't deserve to be a mom Jack, and… and it's killing me…" She sniffs again; she takes away her hands from Jack and grasps an old Kleenex in her pocket. "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep last night, and I must be very tired…"

She looks at Jack; he has his weird look half worried, half amused. "You know Lemon, I didn't think I could say this one day, but I think you will be a great mom, and you deserve more than everyone to have a baby…" She smiles. "Thanks Jack, this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me…"

_Few hours later._

Liz is in her office, she tries to work on her computer, but she can't stop thinking of what Jack said to her. _Gosh I wish Christmas Miracle exist…_

Suddenly, her door opens violently and Tracy comes in. "You know mama Liz that is because I hate you, because you're my fictional, old, hairy mother-in-law!" She rolls her eyes. "Sure… What do you want Tracy, I don't have any time for this…" Tracy suddenly begins to shout and goes away. "That's why I need to do wrong things for you to recognize me!" Liz stands up but he is already gone. "Tracy, wai…" She groans and sits on her chair; she is so tired she probably could sleep on her laptop right now. She closes her eyes and put her finger on the top of her nose to relax. After a few seconds she hears the door closes, she opens her eyes, it's Jack, he sits on one of the edge of the armchair which is in front of her. "What are you still doing here Jack? You shouldn't spend more time with Liddy for Christmas?" She takes the cup on her desk, and drinks a sip of a already cold beverage, she gives a grimace in disgust.

"I could ask you the same…" She looks up and frowns. "I don't have any child Jack…" He folds his arms. "You have Criss." She looks down and nods. "Yeah…" He stands up and comes in front of her putting his hand on her desk. "You have to trust him Liz…" "I…" "Really, I mean in a sexual way…" She raises one finger to make him stop, but he ignores her. "He is perfect for you Liz, but you have to trust him, and try to have fun when he gives you pleasure…" She winces. "Gross Jack! This is not a discussion I want to have with you!" She shouted, and she breathes harder now. She tries to calm down. "And for your information, I can take pleasure!" "Good!" Jack stands up straight. "So this baby will come soon, then…" He gives her his challenge look, she frowns. "Sure." She clears her throat. "And I will begin right know." She stands up, closes her computer, and goes around her desk, she takes her coat, and looks at Jack before leaving the room. "Merry Christmas Jack."

She leaves. Jack has a satisfied smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Lemon."


	2. Chapter 2

Liz doesn't want to come back to home, at least not straightaway. She puts her scarf around her neck, closes her coat very tighten and after pushes in her head into a wool hat, she opens the big gold doors of the 30 Rockfeller Center and comes out. It's almost night but we can see the sunset give a red tint to the sky, Liz pulls in her nose in her scarf, the cold got her, it's really frozen now.

By walking in the streets she notices the Christmas decoration which are lighting up little by little as the sky become darker, her pace slows down. She looks around her, a lot of families are out tonight, children run while parents hold each other to keep themselves warm. Liz takes a deep breathe, she didn't it will hurt that much when she's decided to really have a baby with the man she loves, she thought that once she's decided, almost instantly she would have it.

_But it's really more complicated…_

Despite the cold, she decides to walk to Riverside Park, she needs to forget for tonight that all think, she needs to think about something else. As she enters the park, she remembers the first time she met Criss.

_Two Years ago:_

Liz is walking on riverside park, it's almost lunchtime, and she begins to get hungry, she is going to turn over and come back into the town but she sees a big van with a giant hot dog on it, so she decides to eat something in the Park, it will be more pleasant anyway.

As she approaches the van, a guy goes past her, and stops in front of the van to command his food.

-Sir, I… But she doesn't want to create a fight here, she just needs to relax . The guy looks up at her, and the hot dog seller too. Surprisingly his blue eyes calm her immediately, she frowns, and blinks several times. He smiles at her.

-Nothing! I was just thinking alone! She looks away and puts her hand into her coat. _Idiot, can you just hold your mouth shut, seriously?_

The guy goes away, and it's her turn, she comes closer. The seller is wearing a black turtleneck, with a white beany. She laughs thinking about what's Jack told her once. _You're look like a giant condom mister. _

_"-_Yes? "He looks at her, his eyes have again the same effect on her, she feels on-trust, but she can't explain why and that irritates her. She's going to say something mean about the condom look, but she only comes with: "Nice turtleneck!"

He smiles again. _Gosh, his smile is really infectious. I hate that. _"So you want something to eat?" He shows her the little sign on a side of the van : "We have hot dogs, hot cats and hot beavers." She looks at him. _What? _He laughs: "No I'm kidding, we only have hot dogs here!" She breaths of relief, and puts a hand on her heart. "Ah, oh boy…" She blames herself. _You're a comedy writer, Liz! Come on!_

"So I will take two hot dogs then!" His face clouds. "Oh you're with someone", he tries to look for any man around her. She laughs "Me? No. I just like food, and especially hot dogs!" His smile comes back. "Oh that's great, then!" She stops laughing. "Excuse-me?" "No… No, no, no, no… I was not talking about the fact that you're al… hum" He tries to say the right thing, his hands move really fast like a turnstile. "It's just great to see a beautiful woman like you who loves food, that's all."

Liz clicks on the "beautiful", she smiles. "Thanks." He stands straight. "So two hot dogs?" "Yes."

He tooks two bags and gives them to her. "I'm Criss by the way, Criss Chross." She hesitates, but finally says "I'm Liz, Liz Lemon…" She puts one of the bag in her pocket. Criss looks at her, eyes wide opened: "Liz Lemon? As in Liz Lemon's headwriter of TGS?!" It's her turn to be surprised, she laughs. "Yes, it's me!" His smile becomes even bigger. "Oh my god, I love this show, the fart doctor, the dealbreaker catchphrase…" He puts one hand on his hip and points his forefinger at Liz. "That's a dealbreaker Ladies!"

She laughs "Haha, yes, that's…me." She looks at him in the eyes, those are so blue, she feels a bit uncomfortable. "Well, that was nice." She steps backwards and shows him the hot dog bag. "Thanks for the hot dogs, and… Have a nice day, hum, Criss!" She turns back and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" _Oh my god, this is happening. _She stops and turns round. Criss leaves his van and runs to her. He stops at a few centimeters from her. "Yes?" She feels the hot dog in her hand more and more crushed. "Would you want to have a hot dog?" She frowns. "I mean…with me?" He looks his shoes, waiting for an answer. She doesn't know what to say, she really wants to give him a chance but she is so afraid by relationships since the disaster with Caroll that she can come only with a "Hum…oh…pfff…", He looks up, his eyes seem to begging her. She's taking a deep breath. "Okay!" He smiles, relieved. "Really? Great! …What about… tomorrow? Same place, same time!" She nods. "Well yes." "Great, I… I have to go." He shows her some people who's waiting for hot dogs. "See you tomorrow!" And he leaves her to return in the van.

She stays a few seconds here a bit paralyzed, and then, begins to walk while munching her hot dog. _Gosh this hot dog is delicious!_

_Nowadays:_

Liz has stopped on a bench, she has closed her eyes. She feels the fresh air on her face, and even if she is a bit cold, she stays in that position for few minutes, suddenly she feels her phone vibrates in her pocket. It's Criss.

"Yes?" His voice is slightly worried. "Where are you? I called your office and they told me that you were gone for one hour!" "I'm sorry I needed to walk… alone." "Oh…" His voice calms down. He hesitates. "Are you okay?" She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, it's just… nevermind. Hum, you're at home?" "Yes" "Okay, I will come back soon. It's freezing outside." "I'm waiting for you then." "Yes, bye" She's going to hang up but the sound of Criss' voice rings out again.

"Eh Beautiful?...I love you." She smiles. "I love you too." Tears begin to run on her cheek. She loves him so much. She hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow begins to fall, Liz is almost arrived, but she doesn't speed up, on the contrary, she finds herself trying to hang around in front of the Christmas decorations.

When she finally reaches her door, she takes a deep breath, and opens the door, Criss is in the kitchen the smell of a delicious meal comes tikle her nose. She can't help but smile. Maybe this whole day will end with happiness and food. She takes off her coat, and her scarf, the warm makes her feel better, she goes into the kitchen, she finds Criss trying to put hat on little hot dogs.

She whispers "Hey!" , he turns toward her, his face enlightened instantly, he puts his hand on one of her hip and pulls her against him. "You're back!" She takes his chin in her hand. "I'm back" she kisses him. Her arms goes around his neck, he lets his hot dogs and puts his arms around her waist, she can feel her hips touch his, and her hands come automatically into his curly hair.

When they finally stop, she doesn't open her eyes, she puts her head, in his neck, he runs his hand in her hair. "Wow, was that for?" She stays eyes closed. "I missed you. He giggles. "I missed you too."

She opens her eyes, but stay in her position "So Hot dogs?" He looks at her, and says in a waiter style "mashed potato in a martini glass, served with their little doggie hots…" She laughs. "Gosh I'm going to the restaurant tonight, I think I will put my fancier pajamas to be able to eat that fancy menu with my fancy husband…." She kisses him to the cheek, and leaves his embrace. "Where are you goin'?" She stops at the door-frame. "Putting my fancier pajamas!" He frowns. "I need to go the bathroom! Idiot!"

She looks at herself in the mirror, she looks exhausted, she pulls on her eyelids to put them higher, she now looks like to one of those ladies who have been in a OR more times than a surgeon. She sighs, and shakes her head, she takes some wipe and clean her face, it does good.

She takes off her shirt and looks at her body, and then at her reflection into the mirror, she looks at her belly and blows up it_. Maybe I'm not good enough to have a baby. Maybe it's because I will be a bad pregnant woman…_

She let the air goes out of her, and her flat belly is back. She comes closer to the mirror, and takes off her pony tail, her hair have never been so long_. I need to cut them soon. _

She hears a knock at the door. "Yes?" Criss comes in. "I'm too long?" she asks. He comes closer. "Well I was going to tell you to hurry up, but now you can take your time." He looks at her bra. "Is it new?" "Well if you call a cloth that you've bought five years ago and you've never worn, yes that's new…" "I like it" She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well, can you please give me my pajamas top ?" she shows him a pink ball behind him, he takes it, and unfolds it "Really?" She looks at him like it was obvious "Yeah!", he throws the thing away, and comes closer to her. "And if I don't want?" he takes her hips between his hands and look at her with his deeper blue eyes. "Criss, come on, I don't…" He kisses her, it's a more passionate kiss than the previous one, and she feels her heart beats faster. When he finally leaves her mouth, she keeps her eyes closed one more second than him. "Well that was, hum…" She takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay." He moves back. "Okay?!" Her eyes look at him excited. She smiles and bites her lip. He pulls her against him and kisses her, she feels his hands come in her back undoing her bra, and slide the strips off her shoulder. She ends to take off the whole thing, and leans her head to let his lips come to her neck.

Her hands slide under his shirt, and she begins to pick up it, he helps, and lets it drop down; she takes his face in her hands, and kisses him, he puts her legs around his waist, and carries her on the bed. As he puts her, she looks at his blues eyes, her hair are such a mess but it's perfect.

She lies down, and he follows her.

_One month later._

"So what do we have for Jenna?" Frank looks in his paper, but Toofer speaks before him. "I thought about a litte story with her as a step mother who wants to sell her child, she could be dressed as a witch…" Frank laughs. "Yes, missing the hat, and this is it!" They laugh and high-five. Liz sighs "Really a Stepmother witch? " She rolls her eyes.

Jenna comes into the room. "Hey Guys did you see the last article on my butt in_ WhoIsTheSluttier?_ magazine?" The writers are not listening, so she speaks only to Liz. "Liz what was that costume they bring into my dressing room, it has "witch" written on it… You know it's in my contract I can't play a witch except if it's the sexiest version of the bewitched Samantha…?" Liz glowers at Toofer, he smiles with an innocent look. She's going to yell at him but she suddenly feels really bad, like that last time she's got food poisoning, she puts a hand on her mouth, and has just enough time to grab a trash can to throw in.

Everybody in the room make a grimace of disgust. Liz tries to stand up but her legs refuse to obey. Jenna comes closer, really worried that time. "Are you okay?" Liz looks at her like she was insane. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?", again the same feel, and again the trash can is soiled. Liz grabs Jenna arm and whispers: "Can you call Jack please?"

Liz was lying on the couch in her office. She has a hand on her forehead, and she tries to concentrate on her breathing. Jacks knocks and doesn't wait to the answer before come in. "Lemon I hope you're really not okay because I was in the middle of a very important meeting with …" he stops to talk when he sees her. "Lemon?!" He kneels. "What's happened?" "I don't know Jack" She tries to get up, but she physically can't. "I didn't eat this morning because I was nauseous, and now…" She puts a hand on her mouth, the strange feel again. "I can't stop to throw up!" It's gone. She doesn't want to throw up in front of Jack, she has been enough humiliated for today. She starts crying. "What's happening to me?!" Jack looks at her intensely and smiles, amused. "It's not funny Jack!" She takes deep breathes but yawning cut her movement.

Jack takes a chair in front of the desk and sits. "Are you still trying with Criss?" "What? Oh it's not the moment Jack!" She puts her head in her hands. "Wait…" Jack still stares at her, she looks up at him. « Am I… ? _Am I… ?_ » Jack's smile becomes bigger. « I think you are pregnant Lemon. » "Oh my..." but she has just the time to grabs the trash can, to throw up again in it. "Yeeeeaaah…"


End file.
